If Only
by toinfiintymylove
Summary: If only Padme and Anikan had the chance to be parents.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Anakin held her hand, using his free hand to wipe the sweat from her brow. "You're doing great, Padme."

She shouted out in pain, squeezing onto his hand harder. "I don't know if I can do this."

"Of course you can," he says, caressing her face. "I've seen you fight your way through an army of droids. This is nothing compared to that. Just one more really good push."

Padme screamed out into the night. Her screams were followed by the screams of a little one. Obiwan picked up the screaming little pink one. As soon as he was picked up, the baby became silent at once.

"He looks just like you, Padme." Obiwan said, showing the Senator her child.

Anakin stared at the little bundle. A boy, a little boy. His tiny little pink face did look like Padme. That puff of hair on top was all Skywalker though. Not that anyone knew that. He watched as the little boy's eyes opened wide for the first time. There they were, yet another Skywalker trait staring up at Obiwan.

The Jedi Master glanced up at his former Padawan who was completely enamored by the little baby he held. Obiwan had been curious to when Padme said she was pregnant. He had a feeling that Anakin was the father. Now...now there was no denying it. It was clear as day.

"I don't think we're done." Padme says, completely exhausted.

"What do you mean?" Anakin asks, turning towards the brunette on the bed.

She couldn't respond except with a scream. Her body writhed as pain filled her. Anakin grabbed her again, holding her against the bed.

"Obiwan, what's happening?" Anakin asks, worry filling his voice.

"Seems as if there is another little one on it's way." Obiwan says. "Take the boy, I'll help her through this one."

Anakin grabbed the little boy from his Master. The baby stared up at the man curiously, one hand reaching up towards him. Anakin couldn't stop staring at the little one in amazement.

Padme's screams filled the night once again. Obiwan coached her through the birth of her second child. This birth didn't last as long as the first. Soon the night was filled with the high pitched screams from the littlest baby. Padme and Anakin laid eyes on their little girl as she kept screaming. Even in her first few moments of life it was clear to the see the fire in her eyes. She was the spitting image of her father minus the dark tuffs of hair.

"They're beautiful," Anakin said as the girl was placed in Padme's arms.

Padme smiled down at the little bundles. "Yes, they're perfect."

"They look just like their parents." Obiwan commented. The two parents looked up at him, ready to argue that only Padme was involved in this. "Save it. It's clear to me. Your secret, for ever how much longer it may last, is safe with me. Anakin, when the Council finds out-"

Anakin sighed, stroking the small cheek of his son. "I'm prepared to face my punishment when they find out."

"Ani, would you like to hold your daughter?" Padme said in a soft voice.

He handed her the boy as he took the little girl into his hands. Her screams silenced as she stared her father in the eyes. She snuggled into his arms, silent as can be.

"What are their names?" Obiwan asked as he watched the new parents interact with their children.

"Luke and Leia Skywalker." Anakin responded.

"I thought we were using my last name to keep you safe?" Padme asked in surprise.

The young Jedi shook his head. "I'm not ashamed of them. I want them to bare my name."

Obiwan left the young Skywalker family to have their time together. He headed towards the front of the ship where R2D2 was waiting for him. He set a course for Naboo. They'd been headed there as escorts for the Senator when she went into labor before they could land. Once they landed they were landing themselves into a whole new world. With Anakin publicly claiming his children, the Jedi Council would have a thing or two to say about that. Obiwan just hoped everything would work out for them.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

"Daddy!" Leia screamed as she ran into her parents' room. Luke was hot on her trail.

Anakin was already prepared, he swung the toddler into his arms, holding her close. "What is it, Leia? Did you have a bad dream?"

She nodded, tears falling down her cheeks. "The monsters were coming for me."

"They aren't coming," he replied shaking his head. "Remember, they're afraid of the Jedi. I'm here to protect you, Luke and your mother from all the monsters."

Padme pulled Luke into her arms, holding him close. Instantly he cuddled into his mother. They were used to this by now. Despite living in a constant war, they tried to keep their children as oblivious to it all as they could. With Anakin heading off on a mission the next day, Padme had figured something like this was gonna happen tonight.

"You won't be home tomorrow. Then the monsters will get us." Leia cried.

His wife could see the pain in his face. She knew he didn't want to leave them. It was his duty though, as Jedi Master that called him away. With the latest battle, he was being summoned by the Jedi High Council to strategize the next course of action.

"Your Uncle Ben will be here tomorrow to take care of you," Anakin responded. "He'll protect you three from the monsters. Remember, he's a Jedi just like me."

When the twins had started talking they struggled with saying Obiwan so he simple became Uncle Ben, much to his dismay. He was great with the twins, patient and kind. Dealing with the two Skywalker terrors wasn't always easy. They were always getting into something that they shouldn't.

"Don't go," Leia begs, holding her father's face in between her tiny hands.

"How about you and Luke sleep with us tonight? Would that make you feel better?" Anakin asked, his heart breaking at the way his daughter was looking at him.

She nodded, burying her head into the crook of his neck. Anakin carried her over to the bed, climbing in next to his wife.

"You know I've always hated sleeping alone," he winks at her with a grin.

Padme laughed. "You've always been a pain."

"Ah, but you love me." he said.

"Sometimes against my better judgement." she said, placing a kiss on Luke's head.

The couple laid back down, the two toddlers in between them. Anakin looked at his family with a smile. He'd do anything for them. Luke sprawled out, taking up most of the space. Leia curled up into her father's robes. Padme snuggled into her pillow, letting out a sigh as she begun to drift back to sleep. With the other three asleep, Anakin finally allowed himself to drift off.

"How are the kiddos?" Ahsoka greeted Anakin as he exited his ship.

"Exhausting," he responds with a grin. "Ready to babysit them again?"

The last time his former padawan had babysat the twins, they had managed to tie her up. An accomplished Jedi had been outsmarted by two four year olds.

"Haha you wish, Skyguy." she said, shaking her head. "I love them but I don't wanna be in charge of watching them get themselves into a mess."

Anakin laughs at this. The twins were a handful, as innocent at they make look. Not even the entire Jedi Council would be able to control the two.

"Master Skywalker, welcome." Yoda greets him.

"Master Yoda, how are you?"

"Contemplate the future we must." he says, leading Skywalker towards the Council Chamber.

After the birth of the twins it became clear to the Council of the secret that they had kept for all those years. With two force sensitive children, they knew it would be impossible to keep quiet. Yoda had sensed them as soon as they opened their eyes. To his surprise, Anakin's punishment wasn't as he expected. Perhaps that was due to the fact that he helped the Council put an end to Palpatine's reign.

Peace had started settling across the galaxy, something he hadn't seen in a long time. The Jedi were meant to be peace keepers, yet with the wars of late it seemed as if they were supposed to be soldiers. Constant fighting and death seemed to surround everyone. Now it was time to get everything back in order, rise up from the ashes of chaos.

"Master Skywalker, how's the little ones?" Master Mace Windu asked as he took a seat next to the young Anakin.

Anakin smiled thinking back to the two little terrors. "Terrorizing Obiwan at the moment, most likely. He thought he had his hands full with me, they're much worse."

Windu nods. "It's time we discuss their future with you. The force is strong within them, as it is within you."

"Discuss their training we must." Yoda said.

Anakin sat back in his chair. He'd known this day would come as the twins continued to grow. He just hadn't given much thought to it. In his eyes they were just children, not young Padawans ready to be trained. "I hadn't given it all much thought, to be honest. Padme and I knew this day was coming, we just never really talked about it."

"Perhaps with time you decide." Yoda suggested. "Home you go to discuss and contemplate."

With that, Anakin was dismissed from the Council meeting. He headed back towards his ship, flying back to his home as quickly as he could. It wasn't too long before he landed just outside. Stepping inside he was greeted with the sight of Obiwan sitting on the floor with Leia putting glitter on him and Luke using him as a jungle gym.

"Master, you seem to have been out witted by two younglings." Anakin laughed, picking up Leia.

"Daddy!" she squealed, wrapping herself around her father. "Look what I did."

"I see, princess, I see." he says, smiling. "Can you and Luke go find Mommy? I need to speak with Uncle Ben for a moment."

The two toddlers trotted off in search of their mother leaving the two Jedi Masters alone.

"So, they've spoken to you then," Obiwan says, not knowing really how to start this conversation.

Anakin sighed, taking a seat next to him on the floor. "They want to train them. As a Jedi, I know it's right to bring them in before they get placed in the wrong hands. As a father, I don't want to see them go through what I or Ahsoka have."

"The war had ended, Anakin. They won't be dealing with those sort of things. They won't be bent to be soldiers, as you see it."

"They're just babies. It's hard to imagine them as anything else."

"Speak with Padme," Obiwan suggests. "She'll help you see what's best. She always does."

Anakin nods, rising up to go find his wife. He finds her lounging in bed, two two toddlers cuddled up next to her, slowly drifting off to sleep. His wife grins up at him as he joins her on the bed, lacing his fingers with her.

"It's time to decide isn't it?" Padme asks, looking down at the two little ones.

He nods, watching the peaceful looks on the terrors. "I'm torn, Padme. Torn like I haven't been in years."

"I know, Ani, I know." she sighs. "We must decide, if we don't the consequences could be way worse."


End file.
